Reminders
by Saccharine and Sour
Summary: Three conversations. Three flashes of people gone. Three ways how some see them live on in another. Hinata-centric, NaruHina pairing.


Title: Reminders

Summary: Three conversations. Three flashes of people gone. Three ways how some see them live on in another.

Disclaimer: I am far too lame to own Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I have no affiliation nor do I profit from this fanwork.

* * *

"You remind me of Itachi."

The last Uchiha had declared it out of the blue as the two sat together in the Hokage's mansion, waiting for Naruto to finish reporting the results of their training exercises with the village genin in preparation for the chuunin exams to Tsunade. The Hyuuga heiress was, understandably, confused. Sasuke grunted lightly, unsure of how to proceed. He found the Hyuuga girl's patience to be a blessing as his mind took its time grasping for the words he wanted to say.

"I mean, how you were with your sister during the training camp. When you were sparring."

Recognition had clicked in Hinata's mind; she recalled the stories Naruto had told her about who Itachi really was – a kind brother and loyal ninja rather than a ruthless murderer. She wasn't sure if she could quite see him in the same light as Naruto and Sasuke did after everything that had happened, but she had never met the man, either. It wasn't her place to judge. She nodded at Sasuke, encouraging him to continue his thought.

"You weren't easy on her, but you were gentle. You wanted her to be strong and learn. Itachi was like that when we were young. When he had time to train with me. It was..." Sasuke let out a sigh while gesturing slightly with his hands. Hinata carefully held the moving hand, smiling brightly and hoping her eyes could convey the fact that she had gotten his message.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He lightly clasped her hand back for a moment before retracting his own.

"Hn."

"Hey, teme! Don't think I didn't see you touching Hinata!" Naruto shouted from down the corridor. Hinata could only giggle as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You remind me of my dad."

Naruto had mumbled it into her ear as they lay together in his bed, moonlight from the window blanketing their tired forms. She turned to face him and he held her tighter, settling his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

"Your dad?" Hinata echoed. She was flattered, of course, but to be compared to the Fourth Hokage, of all people? She couldn't help but feel that Naruto may be exaggerating some. There was no way she could remind him of someone so great.

"Yeah," he said, a little louder than before, "my dad. Kaa-chan had told me that Tou-chan was always pretty quiet and humble. Very determined. She thought he was a weird pretty-boy when they had met."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Some of that sounds a little bit familiar."

A short chuckle sounded out as Naruto nuzzled his face further. "Let me finish! When she was kidnapped one night, he was the one that came to her rescue. She grew to like him. Even love him. He was the one that noticed her first."

"And then?" She asked, bringing a hand out from underneath the sheets to thread through his hair.

"And then they had me!" he chirped with a grin. She laughed and pressed a short kiss to his forehead.

"And I'm so glad they did."

Naruto loosened his grip slightly to inch himself upward and pepper a few kisses along her jaw.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her breath drew in a bit sharper than normal. He had told her he loved her plenty of times before (or every day, really), but every time, he manages to make it feel like the first time she heard it from his lips. She wouldn't trade that for anything.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was a mission gone wrong. Jounin Hinata and newly-promoted chuunin Hanabi were simply supposed to retrieve trade documents from Iwagakure and deliver them to Tsunade. They didn't expect to be ambushed by a group of ninja who had sympathized with Iwa's former pursuits of power from the Third War. Byakugan activated, the sisters stood back to back, carefully observing the group surrounding them, which appeared to be growing in number as they spotted more among the trees in the distance.

"Nee-chan, we're outnumbered. Will you be okay?"

"Yes."

Gentle fists began to fly. The ninja, both girls had noticed, were unpracticed. Many had considerable strength, but lacked in speed and coordination. What made them dangerous was their numbers. For every one they took down, another that they had seen in the forest took their place. In an unspoken agreement, the sisters split, separating the ninja.

Hanabi fought with ease; speed was her greatest asset, after all. One by one, she felled the other ninja. A short cry from her left caused her to snap her attention toward her sister.

"Hina-!" A sharp pain erupted in between her shoulders. She cursed herself inwardly. The enemy had taken advantage of her distraction. Her attempt to counter with the Eight Trigrams, however, failed. Did they use a chakra seal? She gritted her teeth as the enemy prepared to swing at her again, bracing herself. The blow she was expecting never came. Hanabi opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by the Protection of the Eight Trigrams. The enemy was flung back, and Hanabi was left staring at her sister's back.

"Hanabi-chan, remember. The Hyuuga are the mightiest in Konoha. We will win." With that, Hanabi could have sworn the fiery blue lions encompassing her sister's fists had roared as she charged into battle.

They took shelter in a small cave hours later, after having driven the remaining members of the group to retreat. Finally deeming them out of harm's way, Hinata had insisted on treating Hanabi's wounds first. Hanabi, who had been silent since the battle ended, complied.

Hinata had tried to fill the air with simple stories of Naruto and Kiba's antics while she removed remnants of the chakra seal. When the silence still reigned as she moved on to applying her homemade salve, she gave up. She wondered if Hanabi was disappointed in her, somehow. Had she been overprotective? Did she jump in too soon, cutting off Hanabi's chance to regain the upper hand in that battle? Honestly, she was terrified after she saw that ninja hit Hanabi with a seal. She just reacted. There was no explanation, really. No reason other than she wanted to protect her sister, even though she knew, deep down, her sister probably could have easily recovered.

Hanabi sensed Hinata's sudden tension. She could always tell. Her breathing would become shallower. Her fingers, carefully wrapping her wounds now, were trembling slightly; barely noticeable, really, unless someone knew when to look. Honestly, she was a little anxious. She was supposed to be the strong one. Was Hinata disappointed in her? That she messed up? The village seemed to think she was ready to be a chuunin, but did Hinata? Did she herself, even? She bit her lip and looked away from Hinata. Of course her sister wouldn't be disappointed. She was nothing but support and love for their entire lives. Hinata had stepped in so quickly, even though she could have regained the upper hand. Back toward her, chakra like blue flames encasing her arms, Hanabi had never seen her sister looking so strong, so infallible. She painted a familiar image from the war, one that had to be painted for her at the funeral they wished never had to happen.

"Nee-chan, after that fight... You remind me of Neji."

Hanabi had broken the silence between them as her sister froze. Like Neji. Like the cousin, the brother so dear to her who had sacrificed his life for her own. She had been ready to do the same, if it came to it, as she always has been. Hinata smiled as she pulled her sister close and allowed her tears to fall.


End file.
